A night to remember
Contexto de la canción Letra Roderick-Guess now it's oficial? Can't back now, can't back now Skylart-No Madison, Kitty y Jane-Gettin' ready for the night of nights The night of nights alright Myron-Don't panic Roderick y Mason-Panic!!!!!!! Spencer-Now do we have to dress up for the prom Alistair-Dude, I don't think we have a choice Jane-Yeah it's the night of all night Kitty-Gotta look just right Madison-Dressin' to impress the boys Mason-Do I want classic or vintage or plaid Myron y Skylart-Where's the mirror? Roderick-I think this tux is too baggy Alistair y Spencer-To night It makes me look weird Jane-Should I go movie star glamorous Kitty-Sassy or swett Madison-Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me Los 6-Is the night of our nightmares Las 3-t's the night for our dreams Los 6-It's too late to back out of it Las 3-Hey, makeovers , massages Los 6-Don't know what a corsages is Las 3-Been waitin all our lives for this Todos-It's gonna be a night (Can't wait) To remember (oh, man) C'mon now, big fun (alright) It's gonna be the night (I guess) To last forever (lucky us) We'll never, ever, ever, forget! Bree Shannon y Mariah-Gettin' ready Get ready Get, a-gettin' ready, ready Get ready Gettin' ready Here we go Get, a-gettin' ready, go X-Hey you been in there an hour man Bree-So, what should I do with my hair? Shannon-Where's my shaver? Marih-Oohh, i love it Shannon-I look like a waiter. Bree y Mariah-Should I fluff it? Los 3-It's getting later, already should be there. Chicos-Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside Chicas-He's here, it's time, the hours arrived. Chicos-Don't know why, her father's staring me down? Chicas-Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out. Chicos-Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes Todos-It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!) To remember (That's for sure) Come on now, big fun (Alright!) It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight) To last forever (forever more) We'll never, ever, ever, forget. Chicos-Who's that girl? (She's so fine) Chicas-Who's that boy? (I remember now) Chicos-Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah) Todos-Yes you'll never really notice, but you probably should. Big fun, on the night of nights (alright!) The night of nights, tonight Let's dance On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right It's gonna be a night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever It's gonna be our night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever (last forever) It's gonna be our night (you know it) To remember (all time) Come on now, big fun (to remember) It's gonna be the night (love it) To last forever (the rest of our lives) We'll never, ever, ever, forget It's gonna be our night (oh yeah) All together (say it loud) Come on now, everyone (that's right) It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight) To remember (hear the crowd) And never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever Never, ever, never, ever, ever, forget! Música